Mei Cunningham, 9th grade Kunoichi
by Coco The Rabbit
Summary: When Mei Cunningham finds the Nomicon in her homes attic, she is thrown into the world of becoming Norsevilles new ninja. She must keep the secret from her whole family and her best friend, while trying to survive through highschool without embarrassing herself. But what she doesn't know is that there's a bigger problem than being embarrassed rising over Norsevillle...


Chapter 1

Mei bit at the end of her pen as she doodled in her book. It was a kitten playing with a ball of yarn and pretty well drawn. She groaned and then shut the book. Today was the last day of summer... and tomorrow was going to be her first day of High School... She needed to get a new journal and supplies. She leaned back in her chair and gave her desk a look.  
It was neat. She liked neat. One lamp, all of her other journals tucked nicely away in the drawers... Her wall was messy though. There was a collage of pictures. Most of them were of her and her best friend, Lily.  
Lily was the complete opposite of Mei. She liked mess and to be loud and rowdy. She liked to make the best out of everything and make everything a memory... That often led to trouble, though. Mei smiled at the pictures and then rolled around in her chair, looking at the rest of her room.  
She made sure her room was clean. Her floor was a light brown wooding with a pure white rug in the middle. Her bed was queen sized with black blankets... She smiled and stood up to sit on her bed. Before she got there a voice stopped her.  
"Mei, time for kendo practice!" It was her father. She groaned but then answered,  
"Okay Daddy! Just give me 5 minutes." She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror she had in her room. Her long light purple hair was down today and hung to almost her butt. She smiled at the thought. She was growing it out. It curled near the tips that gave it nice volume. She grabbed a hair tie and put it up into a high ponytail and then ran to meet up with her father for Kendo.

Mei's father was a dojo owner. He taught karate and other cool things, Kendo being one of them. He had long kinda spikey dark purple hair. He smiled once she came one. "Hey. Ready to begin?" He asked. Mei rubbed her arm.  
"Un.. first... What was your high school life like?" She asked out of curiousity. Her father frowned, then smiled.  
"It was the best years of my life." He answered. At first she thought he was just saying that, but she noticed the happy glint in his eyes.  
"But didn't you pretty much spend it trying to be popular?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or at least that's what mom said."  
Her father seemed to hesitate, rubbing the back of his head. "Well yeah... but that was fun." He smiled at her. "You'll do fine. Maybe you'll even meet the ninja." Mei rolled her eyes.  
"The ninja hasn't been needed for 10 years..." She crossed her arms. "Most likely I won't meet him."  
"Maybe..." He glanced away then shrugged. "Well. Let's start."

"I'm sore!" Mei groaned, stretching her arms out on the table. Mei's mother giggled and set the table.  
"Dear, did you work her too hard?" She gave Mei's dad a teasing glare. Her dad just shrugged.  
"Since school is starting I figured she won't have enough time to practice. so I did a workout that'll work for awhile." Mei just rolled her eyes. The last day of summer was fading fast...  
"When's Lily getting back from her trip?" Mei's mom asked, reading her daughters mind. Mei's mother had short shoulder length hair that curled somewhat. Her hair was purple like her fathers, but there was a stripe of lighter purple.  
"Tonight. Really late though. she'll probably wake me up around midnight or something with a call." Mei smiled as her mother handed her a plate of sphaghetti. Her mom smiled and then looked at her husband.  
"I wonder if they'll be able to meet the ninja~" She giggled. "I remember seeing him when I went to school.." Mei nearly choked on her sphaghetti.  
"WaitWaitWait. You SAW the ninja! Like.. he was there when you were in school?!" She never knew this about her parents..  
"Oh yeah. And he was awesome." Her dad nodded, poking at his sphagetti. "Always saved the day and was everyone's hero." Her mom rolled her eyes at her lovers words.  
"Yeah Yeah... Now eat up, Mei. You're gonna wanna go to sleep soon." Mei nodded and started to eat.. maybe she did have some hope of meeting the ninja..! She then remembered something.  
"Hey daddy?" She looked at her dad. "Do we have any empty journals?"  
"mm? Oh yeah. Probably somewhere in the attic. You can take a look after dinner."  
"Will do." Mei smiled and continued eating.

The attic was dirty and was filled with bugs. Mei shivered as she made her way up... She looked around uneasily. There were boxes everywhere. A lot were just old pictures. She moved around, only shrieking every now and then when a spider ran out in front of her. Finally she found a box full of journals and books. She opened the box and started her search.  
There were a lot of empty journals, or some with only a bit of drawn on pages. She sighed and then started to close the box, when she noticed something at the bottom of the box. She pulled out a black and red book that was pretty thick... She was compelled to open it and see what cool things were inside, but then another thing caught her eye...  
"Woah, a ninja mask!" She reached in and pulled it out, laughing. "I knew daddy and his friend were huge fans of the ninja-But wow! They even had a mask!" She sat there and laughed for awhile. "I wonder if Uncle H has one!" She continued to laugh, then took down her hair. It hung in messy curls as she put the mask on.  
She was suddenly off the ground as arm like pieces of clock lifted her up and wrapped her whole body in a black outfit. She gasped as she was dropped. She landed evenly on the ground... Her whole body felt powerful, like it could withstand anything... She looked at her black gloved hand... She then jumped and looked down her whole body... She was dressed from head to toe in black, exccept for a red fabric belt around her waist and a long scarf hanging from her neck.  
Mei was a very logical person. She saw the facts in everything.. But this was blowng her mind. she looked around then grabbed the book... It seemed something that would belong with the mask...  
"M-Maybe it has a manual or something." She laughed and flipped it open. "Daddy was just too obsessed with the ninja when he was in highsch-" Suddenly she felt a wave of darkness crash over her, then a spiral of lights. She felt like she was falling down the spiral of japanese lettering and art. She hit the ground a bit harder than she would like... It left her a bit dazed... She looked around once regaining her bearings.. She was in a japanese type landscape, but it seemed almost like it was drawn instaed of actually like that...  
"... Where... Where am I..?" She asked herself, a feeling of panic climbing up her throat...


End file.
